My Landlord
by Trapped-in-your-asylum
Summary: Shizuo's apartment's landlord Izaya was a therapist. And he seemed normal- well as normal as Izaya could be. Until one day Shizuo discovers his secret- Izaya was a freak, and he got more than skeletons under his closet. AU- Shizaya.


Shizuo's apartment's landlord Izaya was a therapist. And he seemed normal- well as normal as Izaya could be. Until one day Shizuo discovers his secret- Izaya was a freak, and he got more than skeletons under his closet. AU- Shizaya.

When Shizuo first moved in to the apartment- the first thought that crossed his mind was that it was crazily cheap- almost to an insane degree. The place was obviously well-kept and groomed- a three story minimalist building which look even better than the one shown in the pamphlet which happens to fall to Shizuo's old car- and the room was vast enough for 3 people to live, but sold with the price of a gutter appartment. So why the hell was the price offered to him so low? The answer quickly presented itself when the landlord- a swaggering man with raven hair entered the scene, eyeing Shizuo with hungry scarlet eyes. The day out there was bright- the sky blue yet the man who goes outside the apartment was wearing an all black garment- looking all cocky and self-possessed.

"Welcome." The silky voice railed. "My name is Orihara Izaya, what's yours?" The man extended his hand to Shizuo- a slight observation showing that the fingers are manicured- Shizuo takes it while sniffing disdainfully. There was on odd smell around there, a kind of a sickly sweet smell that kind of make him want to puke- it scarcely reminds him of his grandma's perfume.

"Heiwajima Shizuo." He replied tersely. The man before him was attractive, and he was sure that he would have many girls cooing- and even men, given the circumstances after him, and that he looks gay- but something about him put Shizuo's off. Either it's the predatory look he's giving him or the fact that Shizuo wasn't a fan of furry coats. "You own this place?"

"Yeah, I bought it two years ago. This whole apartment." Izaya answered off-handedly. "How old are you- Heiwajima san?"

"Twenty nine." And jobless, Shizuo was tempted to add. But that won't do himself justice- he wasn't exactly jobless. He's been trying now and then to write a novel- but his ideas just doesn't seem to attract many editors.

"I am twenty five." Izaya said, nodding approvingly after he finished sizing Shizuo up. Like hell he asks- who cares about how old the freak was- he just wanted to be shown the room fast.

Now maybe the price was so low because no one would want to live somewhere near this crazy freak- Shizuo mentally discerned.

Izaya seemed to be perfectly in ease when he asked what his job was- since he apparently had another one that doesn't involve being a landlord.

"Me? I'm a therapist. Got a PhD in Psychology."

At least the sick man got brains. That got to be worth something.

"So you rape people's minds?" Nice going Shizuo- now you're offending the cheap apartment landlord and you will be homeless- all courtesy to the old the-rapist joke, he mentally scolds himself- yet in the outside his face was maintaining its poker face as he assesses the other's man expression- he was good at that, maybe he got to receive a medal for concealing his inner turmoil.

Izaya merely chuckled lightly while slightly touching Shizuo's shoulder- way to invade personal space- causing Shizuo to wince back, he never was one to be comfortable with touches. "Maybe~" The predator look in Izaya's eyes was back when he answered.

Shizuo looks at him in disgust. "You gay?"

"Bi-" Izaya answered- raising his eyebrows, "You're a homophobe?"

"Not really." Shizuo shrugs, only of sick people like you. As attractive this man in front of him was, he just have to pass.

"Good." Izaya smirked cryptically. "So I got room 808 free. The others are occupied. What do you think? Want to have a look?" He slipped his slithery cold fingers to Shizuo's-which causes Shizuo's stomach so churn slightly- much to Shizuo's chagrin and gently dragged the other man to his room.

The room was located at the third story- next to Izaya's favorite room.

Izaya made it a point to touch Shizuo's chest when they got into his supposed bedroom- exactly right to the kitchen- his hand pushing him to the bed. "Ssh, don't protest. I like you already Shizuo- no Shizu chan." Another second, Izaya was kissing Shizuo's neck, licking it and biting it.

Something was definitely wrong here.

"The fuck?!" Shizuo screamed- surprised at how terrified he actually sounded- his hand protectively covering the bite- Izaya's laughter sounded hollow on his ears- and the raven haired landlord seemed to be kissing his cheeks right now. He felt the heat rushing through his cheeks when Izaya proceeded to lick it- he's not some kind of an ice cream, goddamnit. "You a vampire or something?"

"No." Izaya said, his whole body resting as a dead weight against Shizuo, sighing contentedly like a cat. "I'm just a man with hormones who've taken a liking for you." Izaya's fingers had traveled down to touch Shizuo's crotch, causing him to groan. "Up so soon, Shizu chan?"

"I don't like you- you freak!" Shizuo tried to move, but it only causes Izaya's hand to delve deeper his pants. "Fuck."


End file.
